1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus that renders drawing data on a substrate using charged particle beams such as electron beams or the like, and an article manufacturing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as micronization of the element, increasingly complex circuit patterns, or a higher capacity of pattern data advance, the drawing accuracy as well as drawing throughput of drawing apparatuses for use in the manufacturing of devices such as semiconductor integrated circuits need to be improved. As a method for realizing that ideal, a multiple beam-type charged particle beam drawing apparatus is known in which a plurality of electron beams (charged particle beams) is deflected or the ON/OFF operation of the irradiation of electron beams is independently controlled so as to draw predetermined drawing data at the predetermined position of a substrate to be treated. Here, in order to achieve further improvements in drawing throughput using the drawing apparatus, electron beams need to be deflected at high speed with high accuracy. However, for example, when a position control deflector for controlling the irradiation position of electron beams by a deflection amplifier is employed, a settling time for the output voltage is needed depending on the load applied thereto during driving of the position control deflector. Also, if electron beams are illuminated onto a sample surface during the settling time, such illumination may adversely affect the drawing result. Thus, a blanking deflector must be activated during the settling time so as not to allow irradiation of electron beams. Accordingly, it is desired that the time when the activation of the blanking deflector is started coincide with the timing at which a voltage is applied to the position control deflector during the movement of the irradiation position of electron beams. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-88202 discloses a charged electron beam drawing apparatus that compares the line widths of the pattern rendered by changing the timing so as to determine an appropriate timing from the predetermined allowable range of the amount of offset among the line widths, and a drawing method using the same.
However, in the drawing method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-88202, additional steps such as rendering drawing data on a substrate to be treated, developing the substrate, and the like need to be performed in order to adjust the timing.